


Finding The Fret

by moontaeil_i_chil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi plays bass, Bokuto didn't know that, M/M, Who knew bassists were so kissable, bassist, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaeil_i_chil/pseuds/moontaeil_i_chil
Summary: Bokuto always knew Akaashi as a volleyball player. He never thought that the boy who played his sport could also play an instrument.Turns out, he does. And he's pretty good.





	Finding The Fret

Akaashi is at home alone, sitting at his desk and gazing down at the sheets and packets of homework that he has an unreasonably short amount of time to finish. 

He leans back in his chair, looking up at his ceiling. 

"Screw this. I need to de-stress." He whispers, taking his phone and texting Bokuto. 

7:36 PM  
Akaashi: Could you come over? Stressed from homework and need something to distract me. 

7:37  
Bokuto: Are you saying I distract you? ;)

7:38  
Akaashi: Can I please just get a yes or a no

7:40  
Bokuto: Hmmmmm

7:41  
Bokuto: Okay. But I'm bringing a scary movie. 

Akaashi sighs, grateful that Bokuto is coming over, but also regretting distracting himself from his work. 

"I've got two more days. I'll finish you then." He says, staring at his homework.

\--

Within a few minutes, Bokuto arrives at Akaashi's house and lets himself in, as he has been to this house so many times it's become like his own. 

"Aghaaashi!" Bokuto shouts out, and within a moment Akaashi pops his head out of his room. 

"Ah, you're here. Come in." he says, gesturing towards his room. 

Bokuto cocks his head to the side. 

"Really? I've never been allowed in your room." 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. 

"That's because it's always a mess. But my aunt was by last week and did some tidying, so now we can hang out in here. I've got a little TV for your scary movie and everything." 

At that, Bokuto's eyes light up, and he practically sprints over to Akaashi's door, running inside and looking around. 

"Woah... Your room is so cool!" 

Bokuto walks around, picking up various little knick knacks no doubt given to Akaashi by friends and family. 

And then something catches his eye. 

"Woah, Akaashi, is that yours?" Bokuto asks, pointing at the corner of Akaashi's room. 

Akaashi's eyes follow Bo's finger, and they land on his bass guitar. 

He looks back at Bokuto, who is still staring confusedly at the instrument. 

"Yeah... I've been playing for a little while now." 

Bokuto turns to him, a glow in his eye, and for a moment Akaashi is worried that it's something bad. 

But...

"That's so cool! Can you play something for me?" 

At first, Akaashi is taken aback by the request, but when he sees the genuine curiosity in Bokuto's eyes, he manages a nod and goes to fetch his precious instrument. 

He retrieves it and goes to sit on his bed, Bokuto doing the same. As Akaashi slips the bass strap over his head and onto his shoulder, he adjusts himself and looks at Bokuto. 

"What should I play?" He asks, gazing at Bokuto. 

Bokuto's face twists into that of wonder, conjuring up in his mind a list of responses to Akaashi's question.

"Depends... What do you know how to play?" 

Akaashi hits himself in the face, feeling stupid for not realizing Bokuto would actually need a list to choose from. 

Thankfully, Akaashi made a list of every song he learned, adding a new one every time he memorized it. 

"Go check the first drawer of my desk on the left. It's got a list."

Bokuto did as he was told, and grabbed the list, scanning his eyes over it. After a few seconds, Bokuto's eyes trained heavily on one of the songs. 

He looks up at Akaashi, a sparkle in his eyes. 

"You know how to play Another One Bites the Dust?"

Akaashi hides his face, blushing and embarrassed as he thinks back to the nights he'd spent dancing to that song alone in his room. 

"Yeah, I do." 

Bokuto notices Akaashi's blush and chuckles slightly, placing the list back in Akaashi's drawer and going to sit by him on the bed. 

"Well then, let me see if you're as good at bass as you are at volleyball!" 

And so Akaashi plugs his bass into his little amplifier, and plays the Queen song as he promised.

By the end of the song, Bokuto's smile is practically taking up his entire face, as he discovered that, yes, Akaashi is as good at bass as he is at volleyball. 

Which, he would like to point out, is very good. 

Akaashi's eyes meet Bokuto's as he plays his last note, and Bokuto can't resist himself as he gazes at Akaashi's slightly embarrassed face. 

Bokuto leans forward, placing a kiss onto Akaashi's lips. 

The younger boy's eyes widen as his cheeks turn a deep shade of red, and both boys find themselves laughing a little. 

"I can't say I didn't expect that to happen eventually," Akaashi says, his eyes meeting Bokuto's, "though I do wish I could have had a warning so I could kiss you back." 

Bokuto smiles, carefully taking the bass off of Akaashi and placing it on the floor, leaning it against Akaashi's nightstand. 

He looks at Akaashi, looping his arms around the younger boy's waist, and pulling him close. 

Akaashi feels Bokuto's warm breath hitting his face, and he can't hold back the small smile that had been threatening to appear for awhile now. 

"Here's your warning." Bokuto says, smile evident on his face. 

The two lock eyes, and this time, when Bokuto leans in to kiss Akaashi, both of them are prepared. 

And hell yeah, Akaashi kisses back.

Akaashi giggles slightly, and Bokuto brings him into a hug. 

"I'm glad you got to show me your bass today, Akaashi." He murmurs, clinging onto the younger boy. 

Akaashi smiles. 

"I am too."


End file.
